


Quayers Jam

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake doesn’t have family problems for once, M/M, Multi, Quayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Everyone has their own problems to deal with. Quentin has a demon, Michael needs to learn emotions, and Jake has clinical depression. All three will be able to help one another, and grow a bond in the process.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Quentin Smith/Michael Myers, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Michael Myers/Quentin Smith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. The Demon

It’s easy to put problems and solutions into steps and complete them one by one; Step by step, but if it were that easy no one would be who they are today. Problems aren’t easily solved and the in between of those steps could be hours, months, or years. 

Quentin Smith has demons that follow him around everywhere he goes, even in sleep. Ever since he could remember, there has been that lurking figure that taunts and degrades him with anything he does. He thought everyone had one, and asked his mother about it one day many years ago. 

She had given him a panicked look of shock and horror and asked him question after question about this demon man. He was too young to understand this was not normal. All of the medicine his mother gave him would not rid the demon man he named Freddy for long, if it actually worked, which it rarely did. 

He just learned to deal with it. Freddy would always be there, snickering at him, calling him awful names and that he is a failure, anything to make him hate himself. He was always far away though, and never came near. 

However, when he got into highschool it just got worse. Kids here were more judgmental, and while he didn’t get bullied, he only had a handful of friends. Every day was an uphill battle just to have a normal day. 

Quentin would wake up, Freddy purring out a sly ‘Good morning~!’ and walking around the room, listing off how he snored, drooled, and looked revolting in his slumber. He ignored it like always and went into the bathroom to take a shower and tidy up. After his shower, he would dry off, brush his teeth and hair, take his pills, and get dressed. 

He liked wearing beanies. Quentin enjoyed the way they hugged his head and made him feel more unique. It was a small sliver of happiness, but he was glad he had it. He ate his breakfast, ignoring the comments Freddy made about his mother and father to him, and left for school. 

School was loud and busy. It was one of the few things that got his mind fully off of Freddy. Doing work, reading, anything to keep his mind focused on a task kept Freddy’s pestering at bay. 

When it was quiet though, mainly during a note taking section, he would be at his loudest. Freddy would walk around the room, smirking. 

“Doug probably hates your guts.” Freddy hummed, walking around Doug’s desk. “Maybe because you didn’t work that hard on the last project you had together. I can not believe you hardly got a B! To think, Quentin being smart?” Freddy burst into cackles that made him tense up. It was such an awful noise. 

This was normal to him though. Freddy would always talk, non stop, and mainly prude comments. It was wearing Quentin down. 

The nightmares were the worst, though. There, Freddy could interact with him. He was always running in his dreams, as far away from the demon man as he could, but it never worked. Freddy would always find him and stab him with his claw. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Quentin to wake up screaming, just to see that same demon man leaning against his bed with a smirk. But when he was awake, Freddy couldn’t hurt him like that. Only with words. 

It only got worse as time went on. His family was getting increasingly worried for him. It escalated slowly as high school went on, but after he graduated it skyrocketed. Freddy was so much worse after high school. 

He could hardly sleep, and when he did Freddy was always there. When he woke up he was there. Quentin was nearing an invisible limit he couldn’t see, and just wanted it to end. 

He got though one semester of college before it happened. Freddy found a way to hurt him when he was awake. It wasn’t all of the time, and very rare, but he could. After that, his mother suggested they go to a hospital. Anything could help, right? He was desperate for anything to help. 

Quentin walked into the overly white building with his mother and awkwardly watched in silence as she filled out paperwork. He looked around for Freddy but didn’t see him. 

Freddy would always vanish for a long time before he could hurt him in the real world. He did vanish sometimes, mainly to get Quentin to think he finally left, but returned and loved the sight of his reactions. 

Right now he enjoyed the silence. It was so rare for him to hear nothingness that it was a luxury. He wasn’t in a rush to get checked on, so it took a good while to be brought to a room and even longer for the doctor to check on him. 

He heard three quiet knocks before a man entered, smiling softly. “Hello. Quentin Smith?” The younger gave a shallow nod. “I’m Doctor Carter.”

“Hello.” He said politely. Quentin glanced down the hall and didn’t see his demon. He looked back up at Doctor Carter. 

“So, your file says you’ve been seeing a man since you were very young.” He nodded in agreement. “Is he here right now?”

“No.” This was so awkward. He was an adult for Gods sake. But he was also desperate for this to end. “He goes away sometimes to tease me. Or.. when he is about to hurt me.”

The doctor scooted a chair beside his bed and sat on it, looking at him with such seriousness and sincerity that it almost hurt. “Is it my imagination?”

“Yes and no.” He said softly. “It’s real to you, yes?” Quentin looked at his lap and squeezed his hands. “Yeah. Very.” He swallowed thickly and glanced at the doctor. 

“Alright. I’ll do my best to help you, okay?” Doctor Carter told him with a smile. Quentin gave him one back and nodded. For the next hour he answered any questions the doctor had, and tried to explain everything to him. It felt weird, but at the same time it was relieving. 

“God I leave for two hours and you’re fucking here?” Quentin looked up passed the doctor to the doorway to see Freddy, annoyed. “- to possibly up the dosage. Quentin?” Doctor Carter said to him. He looked back at him. 

“Is he here?” Quentin looked at the doorway again and nodded. Freddy was rubbing the bridge of his nose. “This guy doesn’t know shit! He can’t help you. You’re wasting your mothers money. How expensive is this going to be? You’re just a fucking burden to bear, Quentin.” Freddy said as he walked around the tiny room and sat on a chair in front of his bed. 

He looked at the doctor and gripped the bedsheets. Doctor Carter looked curious, having just watched Quentin perfectly track and follow something that wasn’t there. Eyes were important, and Quentin was clearly seeing something. If it was even the slightest bit not there, his eyes would not be able to properly follow. He was writing something down. 

“Is he speaking?”

“He never shuts up.” Quentin said slightly annoyed. “Oh but you love it. Would you like it if I was quieter? I’d just get to be closer to you~!” 

Quentin sighed and rubbed his eyes. “He’s in my nightmares too. I’ve never had a dream. He can- he can hurt me there. And the pain stays even when I wake up. But-“ He choked on air and teared up. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I’m so pathetic.”

“No. You’re not.” Doctor Carter assured. “I haven’t heard of one person to deal with this for so long like you have.”

Quentin just nodded, his throat hurting too much to speak. He sniffled a few times and breathed slowly to calm himself down. “Lately.. he can hurt me when I’m awake too.”

“What does he do?”

He rubbed the tears from his eyes. “He has a glove with knives as fingers on his right hand. He will scratch me with it and draw blood.. I hate it.” 

He heard the pen tapping the clip board softly for a moment before it was drowned out by Freddy. “Awe~! You hate it?” He purred and stood up, walking to the side of his bed. Quentin moved away from him, and got off of it when Freddy leaned over, pressing his hands where Quentin just was. 

His breathing was rapid now, and a part of him reminded him someone was in the room. Doctor Carter was staring at him a bit worried. 

Quentin swallowed again and gripped his jacket. “I- he..” He couldn’t speak. Doctor Carter just nodded in an understanding way. “It’s ok. Where is your mother?”

“She left when I got a room.”

“So you’re alone, by yourself?” Quentin nodded and watched him write something again. Freddy was sitting on the bed now, cleaning his claw. Quentin glared at him and sighed. He sat down in another chair and rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes. 

Sleep was threatening to take him. 

“Do you have any meds to prevent nightmares?” He looked up at his doctor, serious. “I haven’t gotten a good night sleep, ever.”

“I’ll see. There will be lots of testing to see what works best with you. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Doctor Carter told him and got up, smiling as he left. Quentin sighed to himself. 

“He thinks you’re insane.”

Quentin knew that already. “It’s because of you.” “ _Is it_ ~?” Freddy purred. 

Before he knew it, he was asleep. The moment he realized he was, Freddy was there. Waiting. “You can’t get rid of me, Quentin Smith! Nothing will get rid of me. You’re wasting your time AND money!” Freddy yelled as he chased Quentin in the nightmare. 

Quentin woke up in the hospital and ran down the hall. Freddy was still chasing him, smiling wildly and laughing. The demon man pushed away carts and anything in the hall blocking his path to Quentin. 

Freddy pursued him hall after hall. There was no one. No one to help him. Everyone was gone, and the halls were eerily quiet. Only the sounds of Freddy’s laughing could be heard echoing. Quentin knew he was still in a nightmare, this couldn’t be real. 

He rounded a corner and smacked right into the demon man. Then, he woke up. Quentin jolted from his seat and ran out of the room without a thought. 

“Stop running!” Freddy cackled, enjoying chasing Quentin. He just bolted down the hall. This time he saw nurses and patients all staring at him. Quentin looked behind him to see Freddy holding up the claw, smirking. 

Without thinking, he hid behind the nearest person and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his ears. He didn’t care he looked crazy right now. He just wanted Freddy to go away. 

After a few moments, he looked up to see Freddy looking.. terrified. He was in the corner of the bigger room he found himself in, and avoiding Quentin. What?

The next few moments were a blurr. One second he was behind someone, and the next there was screaming and he couldn’t breath. 

Quentin had managed to hide himself behind a patient with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles, and he was being choked. He didn’t struggle, but still coughed and tensed up. 

Somehow, this wasn’t as bad as when Freddy did it. The man suddenly let go, and Quentin fell to his feet, not even realizing he was off of the ground. 

This patient wasn’t his main threat, though. He looked around and saw Freddy, but far away. Was.. he scared of this person? Quentin looked back at the patient to see dead eyes staring down at him, one eye as bright as the sky and the other nearly white with a scar adorning it. 

He knew he should be scared, but he wasn’t. Quentin knew this man was giving off murderous vibes, but he was used to it. Before he could react, someone dragged him away from the other and were asking him non stop questions. 

He saw Freddy slink by slowly, getting closer to Quentin. He knew in his rational brain Freddy wasn’t real and couldn’t actually hurt him, but he couldn’t stand it. 

Quentin pushed away from the nurse and ran back to the patient that just choked him and hid behind him again. 

“You’re using a fucking meat shield?” Freddy hissed. “You’re so pathetic. Swooping low to do this.. that man _can_ and _will_ kill you! Look at him, Quentin, he has hand cuffs! He’s probably murdered so many people.”

‘It gets you away from me.’ Quentin thought back, closing his eyes. He vaguely heard nervous talking around him, but ignored it. 

The patient was not reacting to him, which he was thankful for. No questions or odd looks, and no choking. Could he stay by this person? Maybe he could find more people like him that keep Freddy away.. 

“What? And be a burden to them forever? Ha! You’re so selfish. You only think about yourself.” 

“Quentin.” He heard a familiar voice slice through his thoughts. He looked up and saw Doctor Carter, standing many feet away and glancing at the patient nervously. 

“He is very dangerous.”

Quentin looked at the back of the gowned patient and then to the floor. “Not as bad as Freddy.”

“You won’t die to Freddy. You can with Michael.”

Michael. Such a normal name for a seemingly insane patient. He gripped the man’s gown tightly. “Freddy is scared of him. I-i can’t-“ Quentin choked out. “Can I stay with him? I can’t stand him anymore.” He didn’t care he was crying in front of so many other patients and nurses. He finally found something, anything that kept Freddy away. 

He felt something firm and warm wrap around him, and opened his eyes to see Michael had put his arms around him despite the hand cuffs. Quentin could hardly see because of the tears making his vision blurry, but he knew Freddy wasn’t here. 

He knew he was being spoken to, but he couldn’t find himself to focus. Freddy was gone, and he felt safe for once. For once Freddy was terrified and wouldn’t bother him. None of the pills kept him away for long. 

Quentin accidentally fell asleep, and for once he slept normally. No dreams or nightmares, just blissful sleep. 

He woke up to silence for once. Freddy wasn’t there to scream him awake. He did know he was hungry and thirsty. Quentin sat up and saw he was in his room again, and a tray of hospital food was beside his bed. 

Hungrily, he grabbed it and finished everything on the tray in just a few minutes. When he was done, he rubbed his face and looked around. Nothing. The door was shut, probably to make sure he didn’t run out again. His neck felt awful and sore, so he had to mentally note not to speak much. 

After a few minutes, a nurse peaked in. Noticing he was awake, she smiled and left. Not one minute later, Doctor Carter was there. 

“Quentin, good morning. You were asleep for two days. How are you feeling?”

“Really amazing.” Quentin spoke up, but his voice was hoarse. Despite this, he felt the best he ever has been. He felt like he could do anything. 

Up until Freddy slid out from under his bed and yawned. “Damn I was SO FUCKING BORED! You would _not_ wake up!” Freddy groaned out. 

“That’s great to hear.” The doctor said as Freddy spoke. It was hard to focus on both of them at the same time, even when he tried to ignore the demon. “Will you explain what happened two days ago?”

Quentin nodded, but drank a cup of water before he explained. He told him how he woke up in a nightmarish hospital, then for real and got confused. So, he his behind someone. He noticed Freddy would not go near him, so he stayed. 

Doctor Carter was writing down notes quickly, humming and nodding to show Quentin he was listening and interested. 

“So.. this is the first time Freddy has ever left you alone? None of the pills, other people or objects, have done this before?”

Quentin shook his head. “Can I see Michael again?”

“I’m....” The doctor sighed softly. “Not sure. He is.. dangerous, like I said. Very much so. He isn’t all there.” Doctor pointed to his head. 

Quentin winced a bit. He wasn’t all there in the head either.. “Is there any way I could see him, then?”

“Under very specific circumstances, yes. But we have to try various medicines first.” Quentin deflated and laid down, sighing to himself. Of course. The one time he finds anything to help him with Freddy he can’t use it. Like the pills he took. They worked for a bit, then failed. 

“Alright. If none of them work can I see him?”

“Maybe.”

That maybe was the thing he clung onto for months. Quentin didn’t want to continue college while he was like this. It would be too much on him, he already knew it. His mother visited sometimes and he loved those moments. 

But he hated it here. He was stuck in a tiny room with Freddy, who never left no matter what medication he took. Quentin found he loved music, walks, the rooftop, and many other things about himself. He had nothing else to do. He got to know the nurses, especially Sally. 

Nothing worked though. Freddy was always there, and taking all sorts of pills were taking a toll on his health. One of them kept him awake for over three days.

Finally, Doctor Carter gave in and set up a very monitored meeting with Michael. He would be there, and so would two guards in a room with couches. And that was it. Just couches. 

Quentin sat on one awkwardly. He was nervous, safe to say. Who wouldn’t be? Doctor Carter told him Michael was murderous and dangerous, but for some reason he couldn’t believe that. He felt how gentle the man had been right before he blacked out. 

Freddy was in the room, of course. He was laying on the other couch, humming. “I’m not scared of him. You’re wasting everyones time. Your doctor will hate you for doing this. His time is precious.” Freddy went on and on until the door opened. 

He didn’t get a good look last time, but Michael was huge. He was very muscular, and threatening. Freddy almost immediately bolted to the other side of the room. Quentin watched and almost laughed. He looked like a scared kitten. 

He looked back at Michael, who stared at him with an emotionless look as he shuffled to the couch and sat down across from him. Both guards were nearby. One behind himself, and the other behind Michael. Doctor Carter was behind a window. 

“U-uhm. Hello..” Quentin said nervously. 

“Wow what a nice greeting to a murderer.” Freddy snickered from his corner. Quentin glared at him and leaned against the corner. Michael tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, a peaking interest in Quentin growing.

Doctor Carter’s voice came over a speaker. “He doesn’t speak.” Yeah. Of course he doesn’t. He looked back to Freddy, who was staring at Michael and slowly moving against the wall towards Quentin. He tensed up when he got to his side. 

Freddy wasted no time and leaned over the couch, purring against Quentin’s ear. He yelped and stood up, almost tripping over himself to get away from Freddy. The man stabbed the couch right where he just was. 

Oh god. Oh fuck. He could touch him right now. He saw the guards giving him judgmental looks and teared up. This fueled Freddy. “Look- you probably look more insane to them than Michael does! Haha, you’re going to get locked away in one of those solitary confinement rooms where you. Cant. Escape. Me.” With every word Freddy stepped closer. 

Quentin couldn’t move. He was frozen in fear and shaking. Freddy looked up and bolted suddenly. Quentin felt arms wrap around him, but in an awkward way. They were just resting there, neither threatening nor affectionate. 

He looked up to see Michael’s dead eyes staring down at him, but Quentin could see he was curious, even if only a little bit. “...t-thank you.” 

Quentin shuffled and looked away nervously. Freddy was gone this time. “I’m Quentin. It’s nice to meet you Michael.”

Michael didn’t react in the slightest to what he was saying. He sat back down on the couch, dragging Quentin to sit down beside him. Even though he was sitting beside someone who apparently wanted to kill, he felt safe. 

Freddy was gone. That’s all that mattered to him. He began to make small talk with Michael, though it was one sided. He didn’t mind. It got him to focus on anything except Freddy. Michael was staring at him the entire time. Quentin knew he was listening. 

After two hours, Doctor Carter spoke up. “Quentin, I’m sorry to bother you but it’s been long enough.” It hasn’t been enough. Two hours Freddy free? This was heaven. He nodded, accepting he did have to leave Michael at some point. 

“Can we do it again?” He asked the glass wall he couldn’t see into. “Sure.” Doctor Carter’s voice came through the speaker. “Both of you showed a lot of progress.”

Both? Michael too? So Michael was doing better because of him? He looked back at the patient, who was staring at him emotionlessly. “I’ll see you later.” He smiled at Michael and waved gently to him. 

The bigger man didn’t move an inch. Quentin sighed awkwardly and opened the door to be face to face with Freddy. Fantastic. He nervously looked back at Michael, then to Freddy. 

“You won’t have him anymore. We can play again~!” Freddy purred and moved out of the way to follow Quentin down the hall. He walked into his room and shut the door on Freddy’s face and sat on the bed, sighing loudly. 

Freddy was unphased, of course, and walked inside as though nothing happened. “Many things can happen. Either you find meds that ‘work’.” Freddy did air quotes. “You stay by that murderers side forever, or he kills you.” 

Quentin glared at the floor. He just wanted to be left alone. Freddy was not going to allow that to happen though. He endured Freddy’s non stop speaking for an hour before he got up to go for a walk. 

The roof sounded like a good place right now to relax. It was off limits though, for good reasons, but he knew how to sneak by. Quentin slipped through the door and relaxed when he felt the wind and sun. 

It was so nice up here. He leaned against a wall overlooking the parking lot and stared down at the tiny people walking around. 

“Oh.” Someone spoke out loud. Quentin whipped around, terrified he had been caught. However he saw someone in casual clothes walking out from behind something. “I thought you were a nurse.”

He gripped the wall hard but slowly relaxed and looked away. “I’m not. I get up here to.. to escape.”

The man hummed in agreement and stood behind him a few feet away, putting his elbows on the edge and looking down. 

“Relaxing, isn’t it.” 

Quentin nodded and looked around but didn’t see Freddy. He stared at the man. He was definitely shorter, and looked half Asian with unruly hair and a calm but neutral expression. 

He stared back at the parking lot, trying not to notice how the man was constantly glancing at him. 

“How long have you been here?”

Quentin looked up at him, before sighing softly once more. “A few months. You?”

“Weeks.” He muttered under his breath. 

Quentin nodded and scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Well.. I’m Quentin.” He decided formalities were important. Plus, maybe he could make a friend. He felt relaxed around this person. 

“Jake.” The half Asian man said curtly. Quentin turned around and sat down, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. “You think we could be friends?” He spoke up before his mind could shut his mouth. 

“Friends?” Jake mulled over this. “If you’d want a friend like me.” Quentin snorted softly. “Trust me, Jake, you’ll find I’m weirder than you think of yourself.”

“Is that a challenge?” Quentin looked up at him to see a small smile on Jake’s face. “I guess so.”

Jake nodded and sat down where he stood and picked at the rocks on the roof. “Why have you been here for months? You don’t look..” Jake trailed off before he said something he shouldn’t. 

Quentin understood though and nodded “I know. I.. I don’t know what I have. I see this demon man everywhere I go.” Quentin shrugged and looked away. Every time he explained it to anyone that wasn’t a doctor, they would stare at him weird. Think he was crazy. Never talk to him again. 

He glanced at Jake, who was looking at him. What was different was he didn’t seem judgmental or give him a look of ‘are you crazy?’ It was new. He didn’t know if it was good or bad. 

“I see.” Was all Jake said and looked back at the rocks he was grabbing. “I hope you find treatment.” There was no distrust in his words that he didn’t believe in Quentin. He just took it at face value. 

Quentin liked Jake. He didn’t judge him. “May I ask the same of you?” He asked Jake, who nodded. “Why are you here?”

“My medication is no longer working, and my father is making me stay here until we find something that works.”

So vague, yet it seemed to explain it all. Quentin nodded and decided not to push what his medication was for. “Well I hope you find what you need.”

He got a weak chuckle from Jake. “Yeah same here. I hate being this way.” 

Quentin stared at Jake before looking up at the sky. Freddy still wasn’t here, which was so weird to him. Plus, he felt relaxed with Jake. 

“You wanna exchange numbers?” Quentin asked him. 

“What is this, a date?” Jake teased. He pulled out his own phone and handed it to Quentin. It was the most expensive looking phone he has ever seen. Newest model, best case, all the upgrades, everything. He felt too poor to even be seeing it, let alone holding it. 

Contacts were pulled up, and the blank lines were asking to be filled with his own contact information. Quentin typed out his name, last name, number, and put in the notes “Hot dude I met on the roof” as a joke. He took a selfie and put it as his contact image and clicked Add. 

It saddened him to literally see only a few other contacts. ‘Mom’ ‘Father’ ‘Brother’ ‘Dwight’ and ‘David’. Literally no other numbers were saved. He gave it back and smiled at Jake. “Text me so I have yours.” Jake took his phone back and snorted when he saw the note. “Okay.” 

Quentin watched him tap at his phone for a second, when his own buzzed. He pulled out his four year old phone, screen cracked and full or dirt, and chuckled at the message. 

(9:22) [Unknown]

This is that sexy dude from the roof

Quentin rolled his eyes and texted him back, despite them being a few feet apart. 

(9:23) Quentin Smith:

Very funny

He saved the contact as Jake, and handed his phone to him to him to get a selfie. When he got it back, he saw Jake put more information down. 

Jake Park. What a simple but nice name. It sounded familiar somehow though, but he decided to not worry about it. Quentin put his phone away and closed his eyes to just relax. 

He could hardly hear Jake, only when he slightly shuffled around or breathed could he hear him. For a reason he couldn’t explain, he was so calm. It had to be Jake. Just being around him made him feel like everything in the world was right and well. 

When he opened his eyes again, he knew it had been a while, maybe an hour and a half? Quentin looked over at Jake to see him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Possibly asleep, Quentin slowly got up and stretched as quietly as he could to not bother the other man. 

Quentin looked down at the parking lot and thought about how badly he wanted to get out of the hospital for one day. He didn’t realize he was going to miss basic things like going to stores, or even walking down his neighborhood. He only had the hospital area and the roof. 

He walked over to Jake and very gently and politely shook his shoulder with his hand. The half Asian man grumbled and rubbed his face before getting up. “Thanks.” He said quietly, glancing at the time. 

“I uh, enjoyed this.” Quentin shuffled. “Can we meet again?” He hated being shy but.. in all of his time trying to make friends, Jake was really the closest he has gotten. 

Jake pat the back of his legs free of dust and rocks and looked up at Quentin before nodding. “Yeah. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have gotten your number.” He stretched his arms and hummed, walking away with a slow wave. “See ya later, Quentin.”

Quentin didn’t know how to react. He just smiled to himself and looked at the setting sun in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, of reds and purples all mixing together. 

“Miss me?” Freddy purred right into his ear. Quentin shrieked and backed away, his heart pounding in his chest. He had forgotten all about Freddy, somehow. 

“Leave me alone.” Quentin growled out and pushed passed the smaller man to get off the roof. 

“Awe, but lately I’ve been gone so much~!” Freddy followed after him, scratching the back of his arm slowly with one knifed finger. Quentin walked down the stairs faster. “Go away.” He looked for the next level. His room was on floor 3, and he was at level 7. 

“Quentin~! Cmon. I miss playing with you~!” Freddy purred and trailed a knife down his neck. He hissed in pain and backed up against a wall. Of course Freddy would be more agitated and wanting to hurt him more. He had somehow found a way to get rid of him. 

“You’re just pissed I keep forgetting about you and finding ways to get rid of you.” 

Freddy smirked. “That is true. Do you think your life will be better without me? _Really_?”

Quentin didn’t. He knew it would be better just because Freddy wouldn’t be there, but nothing else. He took off down the next fight of steps, trying to avoid Freddy. The demon man was always there, though. Taunting. Freddy scratched his side so hard he felt blood. 

“Quentin?”

He heard his name echo through the stairwell. He was half way to floor 5, and looked down to see Jake looking up at him, worry plastered on his face. 

“Uhm..” He looked away, not wanting his new friend to see him panicking. Freddy slid down the railing and landed in front of Jake and mocked him. 

“I didn’t realize how insane and crazy you were. Please never text me!” Freddy tried to mimic Jake’s voice. Quentin took a step back up the stairs. 

He hated elevators. He would just be stuck in a very tiny space with Freddy. 

“You ok?” Jake asked slowly, as if speaking any louder or faster would spook him. “I.. y-yeah.” He put his hand on his side where Freddy scratched him. “Sorry.” 

Quentin quickly moved around and passed Jake, keeping his head down to hide his embarrassment. Of course Freddy would make a scene in front of Jake. He most likely lost any chance at a friendship with him, if he even had one. 

“See~! All you need is me. I’ll always be here~!” He purred as Quentin tried to avoid Freddy. He got to his floor and pushed through the doors and slammed them on Freddy’s face. Even though it wouldn’t keep him out, hearing an ‘ow! Fuck!’ Made him feel just a bit better. 

He walked to his room just in time to dee Doctor Carter turn down the hallway. He quickly flopped on his bed and shuffled under the covers to pretend he had been there for a while. 

“He isn’t stupid, you are for thinking this will work.” Freddy hummed from the corner of the room. Doctor Carter knocked on the door and entered. “Hello, Quentin.”

“Good afternoon!” He smiled softly at his doctor. Quentin could consider him a friend, but it would be a more coworker-type relationship than a friend. Not even a patient one. 

“So what happened today?” He said, settling in a chair. 

“Freddy is angrier than normal because of Michael. He scratched me a lot- oh I think I need bandages.” He lifted up his shirt to see three long and deep scratchesfrom his ribs to his stomach. They burned. 

“Oh.” Doctor Carter said and got up, grabbing the nearby medkit he used often on Quentin. “Did it happen recently?”

“Mhmm. Like three minutes ago. I forgot to patch it up.” Mainly because he was trying to look like he was in his room all day. 

Doctor Carter just nodded and wiped the blood off, then applied the gauze and bandages. Quentin looked over at Freddy, who rolled his eyes. “I’m just teasin’ ya. I’ma mark you up later.” Freddy blew him a kiss and he winced and pulled his legs up. 

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” 

Quentin looked at his arms and tried to feel for any more burning spots. He felt fine, but knew Freddy didn’t slash him just once. “I’m okay.”

“.. alright. We are going to switch medications, its been a week and no progress has been shown.”

Quentin sighed and rested his head on his knees. He was sick of taking medicine. He was sick of _Freddy_. 

“When will this be over?” He looked up at the doctor. 

“I’m doing everything I can to help you stop seeing Freddy. The faster he vanishes, the better.”

Quentin nodded and looked over to where Freddy was poking holes in a nurses hat, talking about how he wanted to murder one of them. 

Doctor Carter left, leaving Quentin alone with Freddy once again. He grabbed his headphones and turned on some music to drown out Freddy’s nonstop taunting. 

Though, he could still see Freddy talking and moving around his room. Quentin felt his phone buzz, and looked down to see Jake had texted him. 

He felt his heartbeat pick up at this, because, well, Jake still wanted to message him. 

(10:20) Jake Park:

Hey

Quentin flopped on the bed and held his phone up. Clearly Jake still wanted to be friends, or something. God, he felt like an idiot highschooler right now. It was just a one word text message. 

(10:21) Quentin Smith:

Hey! Whats up?

(10:21) Jake Park:

Nothin much tbh just really bored and wanted to text you

(10:22) Quentin Smith:

Im bored too. Want to get to know one another?

Quentin could hear Freddy’s laughter despite his music. He sounded like he was desperate to keep a friend, or wanted to hook up. 

(10:23) Jake Park:

Sure. Whats your job

(10:23) Quentin Smith:

I dont have one yet, but I go to college. 

(10:24) Jake Park:

Oh thats cool

I dropped out

(10:24) Quentin Smith:

Oh? Why? Or is it personal

(10:25) Jake Park:

Im just not the academic type i guess. What grade?

Quentin looked up to see Freddy trying to get onto the bed. He yelped and backed away from him, hitting the far wall. Freddy was cackling and laid on the bed, happy he stole it from Quentin. 

He just sighed and slunked over to the seat farthest from Freddy and sat down. 

(10:29) Quentin Smith:

I’d still be a freshman. I’m taking a break to deal with my problems

(10:29) Jake Park:

The demon man?

(10:29) Quentin Smith:

Yeah. 

(10:31) Jake Park:

Sorry if that brought up some bad things

(10:31) Quentin Smith:

No its fine! You didnt bother me. Typically people just think Im crazy and leave. 

(10:32) Jake Park:

I wont

Something about that text made him feel happy. That he may actually have a friend for once that doesnt mind his issues. And Jake seemed nice, and nonjudgemental. 

(10:33) Quentin Smith:

I wont judge you either. 

Want to meet up at the roof tomorrow?

(10:34) Jake Park:

Sure

They texted until 2 am, when Jake fell asleep by accident. Quentin felt awful for keeping him up, but he didn’t seem to mind. They had talked about many things, but the deepest their conversation went was Quentin telling him he hardly slept. 

Even if Jake decided to leave now, he was happy with whatever he just had. It was nice to listen to someone and to be listened to for once. 

Quentin only got an hour nap a while later, and put music on the moment he woke up. He walked out of his room and down to the waiting area to sit down and people watch. 

It was a hobby he found he liked to pass the time ever since he got here. There wasn’t much else to do anyways. He liked to imagine what people’s lives were like, and paid attention to how they dressed and such. 

He was glad he had his music on because Freddy was sitting somewhere nearby laughing at the people, no matter what they did and said. 

Quentin saw many kinds of people walk in, despite it being very early in the morning. A woman in labor, a man who glued his fingers together so bad he needed help (He could hear Freddy’s laugher with that one), and someone that was rushed in so fast he didn’t get to see what was happening. 

When he got hungry, he got up and walked to the cafeteria. Maybe when he got better he could work here? He already knew a lot of the staff due to always walking around and almost never being asleep. 

He got a premade sandwich and thanked the lady that gave it to him. “Thank you. Are you doing alright today?” He asked her. There was no line, and almost no one else was in the area. She had nearly no work to do, so chatting was fine. 

“Yes I am, thank you Quentin.” 

He stuck up a conversation with her, but it was hard to keep up since Freddy kept making prude comments louder than she was speaking. 

“Sorry.” Quentin said softy. “He’s here and talking over you.” He muttered and walked away with his sandwich, sitting down in a random seat and taking out his food. 

He flipped through a random app to pass the time as he ate. Freddy was sitting across from him, groaning. “Quentin, entertain me! You’re so fucking boring sometimes. No wonder no one wants to be your friend.”

He felt rage bubbling up inside of him. “No one is my friend because of _you_. Not because of me.”

“But I’m in _your_ head, Quentin. Only _you_ can see me, so technically it is you~!”

Quentin glared at Freddy and stood up. He was done with his food and balled it up angrily. He was going to find a way to get rid of this demon.

Freddy just cackled and followed behind him, talking non stop about every worry and insecurity he had. 

Whatever Freddy was planning, he could take it. He was determined to fight against this demon, especially now that he had Jake and Michael to help him in their own ways, even without them knowing. 


	2. The Empty Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug Use (Its weed)

Jake hadn’t always been this way. He used to be a semi-normal functioning person. He could hold his own in the world. 

That was until somewhere in the middle of highschool. It his him suddenly like a tidal wave. One minute he was doing chemistry homework, and the next he felt like an empty shell ready to crack. 

That day was when he felt like he meant nothing to the world, and nothing he would do would ever amount to anything. 

When he got home, he told his brother. He had a good relationship with his family, which he was glad about. His father was stubborn and pushed him, but Jake knew it was just because he wanted the best for him. His mother loved him, and he had a love hate relationship with his brother. 

His brother, Paul, had told his mother and father. Jake just found himself sitting in his room, trying to explain to himself why he felt this overwhelming.. sadness. He couldn’t understand it, nor could he force himself to do anything. 

His father was a wealthy man and wanted the best for his children. While he didn’t understand it, he sent Jake to a therapist. Over the next year, he figured out why this all happened. 

It was the overload of stress to please his father. To always get good grades. To always be better. Wake up early, study, get ready for school, do school, homework, go home, study, eat shower sleep, and repeat. For years. 

It was just too much for him to bear. 

His therapist suggested some medication that improved his mood greatly, but didn’t always work. 

His family were supportive, though, and his father went a lot easier on him. Jake nearly failed his sophomore year, but managed to scrape by. Junior year he felt slightly better, but still could hardly push himself to do most things. He passed with B’s and C’s, though, which was better than last year. 

Senior year got worse. He had no friends, either they wanted to be close to him for money, or hated how silent he was all of the time. Jake rarely spoke, he couldn’t muster a lot of energy to, especially to people he didn’t care about. 

His therapist suggested he take walks and hikes to be alone, do something that doesn’t have competition and where he could do it himself. 

He found his love for nature that way. Jake preferred to be alone. He loved the trees, the sky, the clouds, the plants, and the animals. It relaxed him, and he began to camp near his house some nights, sleeping in a hammock or sleeping bag outside. 

Jake managed to scrape by with passing grades, but by then he hated school. He couldn’t stand it anymore. His father coaxed him into going to college despite his therapist saying it was not the best thing to do. 

However, his first year of college was hell. Many things happened at once, and he just couldn’t do it anymore. He was already making awful grades, had no friends to talk to, his brother was gone to Yale, and his parents were busy with work. 

Alone and overworked, he dropped out and stayed in his room for an entire week, hardly doing much. He didn’t cry often, but he did this time. 

Jake didn’t go back to college. His therapist was worried he would snap under the pressure if he did. School was not good for him, and he needed to stop going. 

They all finally convinced his father he was not made to be an all honors student like his brother. 

They helped him establish a small shop to generate money, though. It took even more convincing, but Jake managed to persuade his father into buying an old bar. 

He was more than old enough to drink, plus his father had made him take multiple classes for “real world” situations. Management and reading people for example. Jake was more than prepared to start a business, his only issue being his depression. 

But he had his meds and he finally had something to look forward to each day. It had a rough start, but picked up business in the following weeks. Jake hired a few people, the bar was meant to be small and not full of hundreds of people all drunk and excited. 

He made the setting more relaxing, with one pool table a few seats, and the main bar. 

Jake hired two people; Dwight Fairfeild and David King. Dwight also knew management, and was very polite. David was more of a body guard, just in case. 

The name of his shop was Crow’s Nest, mainly because it was small and homey-like. Plus Jake really loved crows and ravens alike. 

They were never extremely busy, but enough where they made profit and regulars. Most bars around the city were loud and energetic, but his was focused on a calm and relaxed atmosphere. 

Plus, it was a safe space for gays. He loved chatting with the women that came in, and secretly getting ways for them to meet. 

One of his regulars, Meg, could never find a suitable hookup. Jake would always find ways to get her to try to talk to the other women there. 

One night, though, when it was just him and Dwight, a woman walked in looking nervous. They knew the type, possibly closeted or too nervous to talk about their sexuality. 

Jake gave the woman a kind smile. Working here really boosted his mood. “Good afternoon.” The lady looked over and smiled back, some tension relaxing. 

He just had a feeling she and Meg would be perfect together. 

So, he casually talked to the woman, who’s name was Claudette. Working in his own magic, he managed to squeeze Meg into the conversation and scooted out when they got talking. 

Dwight nudged him. “I don’t know how you’re so amazing at hooking people up.”

Jake shrugged and smiled softly to himself. “I like seeing people try to find a lover. I think this is the one for Meg though.”

Dwight nodded and fiddled with his tie before walking away to tend to another customer. 

And Jake was right. Meg and Claudette met nearly every night and took it slow. Finally, they hooked up, so Jake celebrated and let the two have free rounds for the night. 

It wasn’t until a year and a half later he had a crash. Jake was just doing his normal thing, refilling a glass for one of the regulars named Ace, when he felt it. He walked into the back and leaned against a wall, unable to catch his breath. 

David saw Jake leave suddenly and went to see what was wrong. They were good friends and butted heads a lot, but he had never seen Jake so.. like this. He was crying and shaking, unable to stop himself or understand why it was happening. 

They closed early that night, with Dwight and David consoling him. He confessed he had depression and took medicine for it, and couldn’t explain the sudden crash. 

Come to find out, he was starting to get numb to the meds and they were not working as well as they should be. 

He thought he could continue his normal routine, but it was a struggle to even go to work even though he enjoyed it. 

David and Dwight forced him to take a break from work. His therapist suggested some different medications, but he would have to go to his doctor with that. So, he did. 

He scheduled an appointment with Doctor Carter, apparently the best doctor around, and waited. He was studied and asked question after question, but the man decided something he was shocked by. 

That his clinical depression was nearly untreatable, but they would try if he wanted to stay a few months. So he agreed. 

He told Dwight and David to keep him posted on his bar, which they agreed. So, he stayed at the hospital as a non-emergency case. On day two he had already explored the entirety of the outside. On day five he found the roof. 

He wasn’t a very social person, and stuck to staying alone or in quiet places most of the time. The only person he talked to was Doctor Carter, or when someone visited. David and Dwight visited a lot, which he was grateful for. 

The last thing he expected was to make a friend here. He had heard someone walking up to the roof and hid, not wanting to be caught by a worker. Instead, he saw a lanky guy walk out who looked tired beyond anything. 

He watched as the guy looked down at the parking lot similar to how Jake did when he was up here. It was a relaxing pass time to be alone and get away from everything. 

Despite everything, he spoke up. The fear and panic in the other’s eyes was a shock to Jake, but he ignored it. Come to find out, they had similar situations. 

Jake had never met anyone he truly enjoyed being with. Dwight and David were rare exceptions, but something about Quentin was different. 

They were both fighting their own demons. Plus, the guy was very chill. He was shocked that he talked this much, but welcomed in none the less. 

Quentin and him exchanged numbers, and the little note made him feel slightly happy for the first time in weeks. 

Dwight had promised to visit after work tonight, so he had to leave. But while he was walking down the steps, he heard Quentin rushing down. 

Jake looked up to see his new friend staring at and arguing with something. It had to be that demon man he mentioned briefly. It was almost sickening to see how scared he was. Jake knew it was completely real to him, he understood that, but he felt sick because it seemed Quentin was truly scared for his life and nothing could be done about it. 

“Quentin?” He called out. Maybe distracting him would help. It seemed to, a bit, and he came down the steps but was still shaken up. 

The other was staring at what he assumed to be the demon, and avoiding eye contact with Jake. He didn’t know why, but he had to urge to help Quentin any way he could. 

“You ok?”

Quentin looked up at him for a moment before looking away again. He was gripping his side so hard that Jake was worried he was going to hurt himself. 

“I.. y-yeah. Sorry.” 

Sorry? For what? Jake was about to ask that, when Quentin quickly left down the stairs. He felt awful. Jake wondered if he did something, and decided to text him in a few minutes to see if he was ok. 

To his surprise, Quentin answered almost immediately. He decided to avoid any heavy topics with him, and texted him anything he thought about. Foods, things he did, anything. Quentin seemed alright. 

Jake felt alright for once, too. Quentin told him he had a sleeping problem and felt bad for keeping him up, but really he didn’t mind. Despite this, it was hard to keep his eyes open the longer they went. 

He ended up falling asleep around 2 am and woke up at 7 am. Dwight had texted him last night that he couldn’t make it, but would be there today to make up for it. 

Jake took a shower in the tiny hospital bathroom and washed up before flopping on his bed and waiting for his friend. 

An hour later, he got a soft knock at the door. “Mm.” Jake hummed out loud enough for Dwight to hear. 

He saw the dork’s head first, looking nervous as always. “Good morning, Jake!” He walked in and sat on the chair beside his bed. “How’re you doing?”

“Better, actually.”

“Really!?” Dwight said excitedly. “What med is it?”

Jake felt his face heat up. “It’s uh, not a medication.” He looked away from Dwight’s confused expression. “What is it then?”

“Well uh, I met someone last night. I don’t know- they just made me kinda happy.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously and kept staring at anything but Dwight. 

His friend smiled softly and learned forward. “Well I’m glad. You should spend time with them and see if it does help.”

He was so blessed to have someone like Dwight as his friend. “Thanks..” He looked over at him and smiled a bit. “I want to go back to working. I miss it.”

“Not until we know you’re better. I’m not having you stress and be unhappy when you come into work.”

He sounded like his mother. Jake cracked a faint smile and sat up. “Yes, mom.”

Dwight rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Dude I just care about you, ok!”

“Sure sure.” Jake teased him. “But.. thanks for always visiting me.”

Dwight scooted to sit on the side of the bed, and hugged Jake softly. “Always. You’re my friend, Jake! Not just my boss.”

“I told you to never bring up me being a boss again.”

“Shush.” Dwight squeezed him softly, and Jake gave in for once. He didn’t accept hugs easily, but right now he would. Jake didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but he was shocked to find out he fell asleep. 

He woke up alone with a note on the hospital side bed from Dwight. 

‘Sorry! You fell asleep and I stayed as long as I could, but Mom had something urgent for me to do. Text me when you wake up!’

Jake put the note away and pulled out his phone and texted Dwight. 

(10:45) Jake Park:

I’m awake. Thank you

He was about to put his phone away when he remembered Quentin. Jake sat up and looked at their last messages. 

(1:56) Quentin Smith:

Yeah plus my mom is always busy! Its fine though. But to answer your last quentin I like chocolate icecream. 

(1:57) Jake Park:

I like all tbh I’m not picky. 

(1:57) Quentin Smith:

Well if we ever get out of here want to get icecream?

(1:59) Quentin Smith:

We dont have to sorry if I pushed it

(2:06) Quentin Smith:

Good night! I’ll assume you fell asleep!

Jake rolled his eyes. God, Quentin was adorable. He already knew he was gay, but he didn’t fall for just anyone. Quentin may be that person though. 

(10:50) Jake Park:

Morning

(10:52) Quentin Smith:

Morning! How are you doing?

(10:52) Jake Park:

Im doing alright. Kinda hungry but tired of hospital food

(10:53) Quentin Smith:

Are you suggesting we sneak out? I don’t know if I can do that!

(10:54) Jake Park:

Goody two shoes

You’ve been here longer than me

Plus you made me crave icecream last night

Jake could just tell Quentin was nervous and probably overthinking it. 

(10:55) Jake Park:

If we get caught I’ll take the blame, ok?

(10:56) Quentin Smith:

Escaping a hospital with a dude i met last night? I dont even have any money!

And I dont want you to use yours

Jake rolled his eyes. Quentin didn’t know it, but he had more than enough money to buy a house right now. 

(10:57) Jake Park:

Then I’ll make it a date and then ill have to buy your food

(11:00) Quentin Smith:

Jesus, fine. What room are you in? I’ll meet you

(11:00) Jake Park: 

509

He didn’t get a reply, so he decided to get dressed and threw on some casual clothes. It was fall, so he slid on his scarf and jacket and put on some jeans. 

Jake knew most friendships didn’t take off like this, but he was bored and desperate for some icecream and did not want to go alone. While he could ask Dwight or David to bring him some, he wanted to sneak out and leave the hospital at the same time. 

His door was open, and he looked up to see Quentin nervously standing there, peaking in. “Jake?”

He nodded and walked out and shut his door. 

“You don’t have to buy me anything.” Quentin said quietly. Jake was having none of that, and walked down the stairs. 

“We are getting icecream. I don’t mind buying you stuff. Stop worrying.” Jake said firmly. This made Quentin stop trying to convince him he didn’t have to. Jake wanted to buy him icecream, so he would. 

He glanced back at Quentin, to see him looking around with a nervous expression that faded. The demon must not be here right now. He slowed down to walk beside Quentin as they went outside. 

It wouldnt be too hard to sneak out, but if someone came to check up on them and they weren’t anywhere to be found, that was the issue. 

After a few minutes of walking, Quentin broke the silence and began to make small talk as they walked to the nearest icecream parlor. 

Jake took this time to watch Quentin. It was habit, really. He always looked into what they did subconsciously and read their actions more than their words. 

Quentin was tall, way taller than him, but slumped over a bit. He had a slightly sluggish walk, most likely from his inability to sleep and the constant worrying about his demon. He also saw how often Quentin looked around for said demon man and would grab his own arm for comfort. 

Jake could already guess he had little to no friends due to whatever issues he was dealing with. Quentin also spoke quietly but politely and had a positive attitude. He decided to start listening to the conversation now. 

“- then the popcorn caught on fire. Mom was panicking, and Freddy was just over there laughing his ass off. I don’t know how but I burned the popcorn so badly..”

Jake nodded, urging him to continue. 

“I swear I can cook! I don’t know why but I swear Freddy did something to the stove when I wasn’t looking.”

Jake put two and two together that Freddy was the name for his demon, and nodded. “Freddy’s a bitch.”

Quentin snorted at that and nodded. “He is! Is.. is it ok if I talk about him?”

Jake nodded, genuinely curious about Freddy now. “Ever since I could remember he’s been there. He’s always talking and never shuts up.. he either talks down to me or is telling me how other people think about me.”

He frowned a bit. Jake couldn’t imagine something, or someone doing that to him day in and day out. 

“He used to not be able to hurt me when I am awake. Only in the nightmares.. but sometimes he can hurt me now.” Quentin said, clearly feeling awkward and embarrassed. 

“Have you tried hurting him back?”

Quentin tripped on the sidewalk and stopped. “I- i actually.. Haven’t tried. I’m too scared to go near him.”

Jake nodded and pushed the icecream parlor door open and held it for Quentin, who thanked him quickly. 

“It’s alright to be scared. Did he do that with me yesterday?”

Quentin walked over to the icecream options and bit his lip with a nod. “Yeah. He talks nonstop and so loudly that it’s hard to focus on the conversation sometimes..”

Jake nodded and nudged Quentin’s side. “I’m not judging you or anything. You have your own issues, ya know?” He looked down at the options and decided on a peanut butter swirl. Quentin chose a double chocolate. 

“Both in cones, please.” Jake told the worker and pulled out his card. Quentin visibly looked nervous. 

“Quentin if I didn’t mind I wouldn’t be doing this. Enjoy it ok? It’s my treat.” Jake handed Quentin his icecream, and walked to the door. “T-thank you, Jake!” Quentin ran after him with an embarrassed blush. They walked beside one another in silence as they ate their icecream. 

Both men were happy. This was the first time Quentin had been out of the hospital in months. His mother was too busy to visit him, and his father was on a business trip for the rest of the year. 

Jake watched Quentin eat his icecream. His entire mood was better, he could tell. Their icecreams were gone by the time they got back to the hospital. Not wanting to go inside, he guided Quentin away towards a tree. 

Quentin followed wordlessly and without complaint, most likely also not wanting to go back inside. Honestly, being with Quentin already felt normal, as though they had been hanging out for a while. It was strange, but he felt he could trust him, which never happened before. It took Dwight a week, since he was always so nice and caring. 

But Quentin? He took a day. 

Jake sat down under the tree in the hospital courtyard and leaned against it. He saw Quentin staring at something in the distance before sitting beside Jake and nervously grabbing at his necklace. 

He watched him fiddle with the thing before looking to where he was staring. Nothing was there, to him at least. He nudged Quentin softly. “Was the icecream good?” 

The taller blinked and looked at Jake, trying to focus back on what he was doing before answering. “Yeah. Thank you again, you really didn’t have to..” Quentin looked away, but Jake saw right through him. He had had a very good day because of Jake, and that made him happy. 

“You know, you’ve helped me more than my medication has.” He sat up and leaned against the tree better. “I actually feel kinda happy.” Jake gave a sideways glance to him, and saw he was blushing softly. 

He realized how adorable Quentin was. Jake looked at the ground and mentally slapped himself. It was not alright to check out someone he met less than a day ago, was it?

“R.. really?” Quentin asked, a bit surprised. “Well I’m glad.” Jake stared at the other. He watched as Quentin’s eyes flicked up and a terrified expression came over him. 

Jake didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he reached over and grabbed Quentin’s hand. “Its ok. I’ll do my best to protect you from him, ok?”

He wasn’t a touchy person. He hardly received, let alone gave affection. The most he got was from Dwight’s happy hugs or David’s arm locks. Maybe he just felt bad for Quentin, but it wasn’t pity, he knew that. Jake guessed it was because he would never expect someone like him to be going through something so awful. 

Maybe he could help. 

Quentin was tense, constantly looking at Jake then back at something he couldn’t see. He reminded himself the other said Freddy liked to talk loudly, and mainly bashing him down or saying other peoples options. 

Jake inhaled, already deciding on what he was going to do. 

“Quentin I’m not going to leave you just because of your issue.” He moved his hand away but sat closer to the taller man. “I haven’t known you a full day yet, but I think we will stay good friends. Do you want that?”

He got a soft nod. That was good progress. Plus something about helping Quentin made him forget his own depression, even if for a little bit. 

“Can we stay out here a while?”

Jake hardly heard him. It was so quiet and strained, like he was about to start crying. “Yeah.” He sat back against the tree again and looked at the courtyard. 

Never in a million years did he think he would be here right now in this specific situation. It took a few minutes, but Quentin finally relaxed and began to enjoy the silence. 

Honestly, he could fall asleep here. Which reminded him about Quentin glossing over how he had sleep problems. Jake looked over at him, to see he did look ready to fall asleep. He nudged him softly, and got a slow blink and a hum. 

“Hm?”

“We should go inside.” He didn’t want to bring up why, since if he told Quentin it was because he was about to fall asleep there was a high chance he would wake up enough to not stay sleepy. 

“Oh.” He sounded slightly disappointed. “Alright- uh. I enjoyed this..”

“I did as well.” Jake stood up and pat his pants free of dirt and debris. He had to look up when Quentin stood up, for once not slouching. Was he seriously that tall? 

Jake put his hands in his pockets and hummed, motioning with his head slightly to start walking. It was oddly easy to find energy to talk to Quentin, but he still found actions better than words more than not, especially because Quentin looked like he was hardly there. 

Would it be weird to walk him to his room? This was honestly starting to feel more like a date as it continued, but he ignored it. It was probably just because he didn’t hang out like this with people, not even Dwight and David. 

They hardly got down the sidewalk when Quentin suddenly yelped and stumbled to the side, nearly falling over as he hid in the other side of Jake. 

“Leave me alone!”

Jake was tense to say the least. Quentin was terrified and clinging onto him, most likely yelling at Freddy. He looked up at the other and guided him away where he thought the demon man was. 

Quentin finally noticed he was basically glued onto Jake and let go, still tense and shaking lightly. He should be used to Freddy scaring him at the most random times, but he wasn’t. Plus, for some reason Freddy wouldn’t go too close to him when Jake was near. 

“You ok?” Jake asked Quentin, who nodded slowly. “Yeah. Sorry- he.. he does that sometimes. Just comes out of nowhere.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “I’m not bothered.” Jake could tell Quentin was worried about his opinions of him, that was obvious by how he was acting and reacting. He was glad he took that class to read peoples body language now, even if he didn’t get an A in it. 

Quentin nodded and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, making sure not to look him in the eyes. Jake absentmindedly walked Quentin to the elevator, to which the taller stopped and grabbed his arm. 

“I uh, can we take the stairs?” 

It was an odd request. Jake stared at him, and saw the way Quentin was nervously looking around, trying to find Freddy. 

Ah. Small spaces and a demon don’t mix. 

“You like walking?” Jake gave him a small smile and walked over to the stairs, deciding not to question Quentin why he didn’t want to take the elevator. 

“S-something like that.” He said, walking beside him. Jake walked on the left side of the stairs, and Quentin on his right. 

“Can I walk you to your room?” Jake asked nonchalantly, trying not to make this question sound super weird. He heard a small airy laugh. “If you want.”

They walked up the five flights of stairs in somewhat comfortable silence. Jake was following Quentin, though, and looked around this floor as they passed the nurse’s desk on the floor. 

Jake would say he had quick reflexes, especially from working in a bar where glass can fall, but he almost didn’t react in time when Quentin suddenly dropped. He was a lot heavier than expected, but the younger was completely out. 

He slowly set him down, and pushed back any panic as to why the fuck Quentin literally blacked out midwalk. 

“Oh!” A nurse walked over, setting down a tray she was holding. “Thank you for catching him. He always does this in the worst places!” Jake looked her over, finding her nametag and read Sally. 

“He does this often?”

“Yes. He’s ok though!” She smiled a bit. “Do you know him?”

“I, uh.. yeah.” Jake muttered, not really wanting to explain. 

“Typically I’d have help but everyone else is busy- can you help me carry him?” She was clearly used to this, and hardly worried about Quentin. Was this a sleep thing? Did he lose blood to his head waking up the steps or something? Was he on medication for this?

Jesus. Jake needed to stop worrying over someone he met a day ago. He didn’t even worry this much with Dwight, who was the definition of clumsy. 

Jake nodded, and he really tried to make it not awkward to grab the legs of a dude he met yesterday, who was passed out. Sally carried him from under his arms and guided him to a room. Both set him on the bed, and Jake sighed. 

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he got into this situation once again. Now that he was asleep, he could see his bags perfectly. Really, he looked sleep deprived. 

“I’m not sure if you’re visiting but he will probably be awake in an hour.” She said with a small smile. “If you need anything I’ll be on this floor!” With that, she waved and left. 

Jake felt obligated to stay because of that. He looked around the hospital room, which was more personalized than his own since Quentin had been here months. There were a few posters, random items, and trash decorating the room. 

He sat down in a chair and stared at Quentin for a moment. Deciding that, too was weird, he pulled out his phone and got on Instagram to look at bird photos. 

Almost on cue, Quentin woke up an hour later. Not in a normal manner, of course. He had jolted out of the bed and threw a pillow at something. However, it landed on Jake. 

“Hu- Jake?” He muttered and calmed down. “Wha.. oh. Did I pass out?”

Jake grabbed the pillow and threw it onto the bed. “Yes.”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry.” Quentin said quickly. “I can’t help when it happens and I can never tell when b-“

“It’s fine.” Jake said flatly, which shut the younger up. He then looked over his arms and legs. “Did I, uh, hit anything?” Jake shook his head, guessing that when he typically passed out he would get hurt. 

Quentin sat on the bed and looked extremely uncomfortable. Jake took the hint and got up, waving silently to him. “See you later.” Quentin looked up and slowly nodded with a faint smile. “O-okay. Thank you again- for everything today.”

Jake nodded and left the room, pulling out his phone and seeing he had a few unread messages. 

(11:03) David King:

Bro this douche almost hit Dwight do i have permission to kick his ass after work???

(11:09) Jake Park:

You dont need my permission to do something i would do

(11:10) David King:

Hell yes  😤✊ ima bring u some sushi tnight is that k??

(11:11) Jake Park:

Yeah sure, thanks

David was a good friend, Jake knew that. He was just very aggressive and would fight anything that hurt something he loved. He walked down the stairs two floors to his room and sat down, sighing softly. 

(11:01) Paul Park:

Hey! Are you doing alright? I really wish I could come visit you. I will the moment I can, I promise!

Jake felt small bubbles of happiness for a moment before they were popped and replaced with the empty feeling. His brother was so caring, sometimes too much. If he were here he would never leave his side. 

(11:11) Jake Park:

I’m doing better but please focus on your studies

(11:12) Paul Park:

Thats a first!! I’m so glad to hear you’re finally getting better bro! You think you’ll be out soon then??

(11:12) Jake Park:

Maybe. 

He didn’t want to tell him it was because of a guy. His family didn’t hate homosexuals, but they sure didn’t side with them either. He was glad he wasn’t berated by them when he came out, but he didn’t expect them to be shocked, then accept it and move on like nothing happened. 

He knew his father didn’t like it all too much, but he still came to terms with it nonetheless. Plus, he’s not brought anyone home or made anything weird about it. 

It was weird that Quentin, of all people, made him feel a constant light feeling. It was on the verge of happiness, and sometimes was, but he sure didn’t feel like he was stuck in an endless pit when he was around him. 

It had only been a few weeks, but Jake could already see Quentin was getting a lot better. Even he felt better. Jake made sure to meet him anytime he could every day.

He learned a lot about him, and in return he told Quentin a lot about himself too. Quentin described what Freddy looked like, what he wore, and wrote down things he said. Jake knew it was bad, but the things his demon spewed out on a regular basis would wear even him down quickly. 

He also learned Quentin was meeting some dangerous guy named Michael. Somehow, whatever effect Quentin had for helping Jake was working on him too.

Jake even talked to Doctor Carter with and about Quentin. That’s where he learned about Michael. He had never seen the guy, but he did like hearing Quentin talk about him. 

“Apparently he had no empathy before,” Quentin spoke up when he came back from another session with Michael to Jake. Both were sitting on his bed, chillaxing. “But he is displaying more and more every time we meet. I don’t know what I’m doing but I like it.”

Jake never understood why Quentin went. He decided to speak up about that. “So what made you want to start meeting a murderous man?”

The younger looked over at him and smiled a bit. “Freddy is terrified of him. I literally ran into Michael in the hall and Freddy just ran away.”

Oh. That made so much sense. Quentin had told him that being around Jake made Freddy appear less, and never able to reach him. Something he described as ‘you’re just so relaxed and calm all the time I guess!’

“That’s.. interesting.” He hummed. “Wonder if I can meet him one day? Would you even consider yourselves friends?”

“I’d think so.” He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Jake nodded and leaned against the wall. Currently, he felt neutral. Not bad, not good. However, he got that sickly feeling right before a heavy crash. 

Jake pushed that feeling away, hoping he wouldn’t. Should he leave? He had long since learned Quentin was really the only thing that made his depression better, but he was unsure about a crash. 

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll be back later.” He muttered and left without waiting on Quentin’s reply. Jake could feel it, like some kind of spider slowly grabbing at his emotions and sucking away any positive feeling he had. 

Jake needed a blunt. Those sometimes helped. He thumbed over his wallet and went to leave the hospital, mind set already. Today was a good day to leave and not be caught, which was rare. He was pretty sure he told Quentin this earlier, just in case the younger wanted a breather. 

He easily left the hospital grounds and texted a number not saved in his phone, asking if ‘Frank’ was available and setting up a nearby place. 

It had been a long time since he got any weed, but right now he needed to calm down. He could already feel the damn of emotions threatening to break. 

He was lucky Frank was nearby, and stocked. Jake walked into a small coffee shop to see the tattooed teen relaxing in a corner, eyeing him with a smile. 

“Heyo, Jakey.” He said with a smirk. 

Jake felt that dam suddenly run dry, so he kept his emotions back more easily for the moment. His throat was tight, though. Calmly, he sat across from him and gave him a fake smile. “What’sup?”

“Nothin’ much. You’re always so random when you want.” Frank sat up and hummed. “Normal?”

“I’d like a bit more than my normal.” Jake sighed. “How’s the gang?” He knew Frank had 3 other idiot friends, and he could care less about him, but he liked to keep his dealer happy. 

He completely tuned out Frank as he spoke about his friends and paid for his stuff. When the conversation was done, which took a while, he waved and left. 

And the dam was back. Fuck. Jake quickly walked over to a park- anything with nature and sat under a tree, quickly rolling one out and lighting it. 

He put it up to his lips and inhaled slowly, holding it in his lungs before exhaling. He could get caught right now, but he couldn’t care less. His emotions were long down the drain and his hand was shaking. 

Jake closed his eyes and tried to relax as he slowly smoked the hastily made blunt. It was bad, but he couldn’t exactly waste time to make a decent one. The drug calmed him down slowly, and he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to lay down and give up anymore. 

Not wanting to get high out of his mind, he finished it and threw the rest in a nearby trashcan. Jake stuffed the rest in his pockets to smoke later, most likely on the roof, and began to walk back to the hospital. 

He stared at the trees, spotting many kinds of squirrels and birds. It made him smile and relax more, but he didn’t feel anything. 

Jake passed by some people who were harshly whispering and looking behind them, which was where he was headed. Curious, he looked ahead and froze. 

There ahead of the path was a huge man wearing what looked like some blue engineering outfit. He had a stone cold expression, and was staring at something on the ground. 

Jake looked to where he was staring to see a crow, wing bent at a bad angle, laying down. Without even thinking, he ran over and scooped it up carefully. 

“Shh.” He told the crow that weakly cawed out in pain, and tried to find energy to leave and escape his hold. Jake moved the good wing, and gently held the bird like a burrito, tucking its claws in and leaving the hurt wing free. 

He stood up, and realized how close he was to the scary dude the entire time. Jake looked up at him, unfazed. “Did you find it.?”

The man just slightly tilted his head to the side and blinked. However, he had very minuscule actions Jake picked up on from class. Hell yes, that class was coming in very handy. 

“The nearest place this bird could get treatment we would need a car. Do you have one?” The man didn’t move an inch. So a no, then. Great. “Well, do you want to stay and help me patch up the bird?”

He stared at the other, noting his eyes were two different colors with one scar across one of his eyes. He looked like a murderer, and gave off some strange vibes, but Jake was somehow reminded of himself and Quentin. 

Mainly because he could already see this guy had next to no social skills, which would come from having no friends. He seemed scary, so that would chase anyone off. Jake was silent and rarely spoke, which caused him to never really make friends. Quentin was seen as crazy, but he was very polite and sweet. 

The dude seemed to want to help the bird, so he guided him towards a tree. “Alright, I’ll need you to hold it while I go into a drug store and get some bandages and stuff”

Jake glanced at his hands and noted how huge they were. He motioned for him to sit down, which the big man did and looked up at him with an almost curious expression. 

“Do you see how I’m holding it?”

“Caw!” The crow protested in his hands and shuffled around before giving up. Jake gently pet under it’s beak to calm it down. 

“You want to be able to hold its claws and wings so it can’t move and fight much-“ Jake glanced at his hands again. “But you don’t want to hold it tight.” Jake put the bird in the strangers hand, and helped him cup the bird. “Don’t hold it tight. If it moves around you can hold it tighter, but be careful. I’ll be back.” 

Jake walked off quickly to the nearest drug store to buy some small splints and bandages. It didn’t take too much time, plus this whole thing helped him forget his emotions right now. He walked back to the park to see the guy still in the same spot, staring at the bird and having not moved one inch. 

He sat a foot away and looked at the bird, that was tired out by now. “Here.” He scooted closer a bit, not feeling threatened by the dude in the slightest. 

He opened up his hand a bit to give Jake more access to the wing. While he was no expert, he had done this twice before, just with different species and sizes. He carefully stretched the wing out and placed the wooden splints, wrapping the bandage around in hopes it would heal back properly. 

The wing didn’t look too damaged, but he wasn’t sure it would heal well. Jake rubbed the top of the bird’s head softly. He was not scared of a disease or anything, probably due to the fact he willingly slept outside a lot and dirt and bugs were something that never bothered him. 

Well, except spiders. He hates them so much. Jake pulled his scarf off and wrapped the crow in it carefully where it was snug, but also couldn’t escape. 

“Uh, I’ll uh.. take care of it I guess.” He shrugged and got up. “Thanks for helping.”

To his slight surprise the man got up and stared at the bird. Jake shuffled away, and the guy followed almost like a lost puppy. He felt his phone vibrate and shuffled the bird into one arm and looked at the text. 

(1:25) Quentin Smith:

Jake!! I like really need your help asap please!!

Jake would text, but he’s one handed. “Hold on.” He told the dude and pressed the call button. 

Quentin answered the first ring. He could already hear how panicked he was. “J-jake I- I snuck Michael out and I lost him!”

Oh shit. Thank fuck he had a blunt. “Hey, calm down. We will find him. Where are you?”

“I’m.. I’m at Peony Corner.” That was near the park. Nice. “Alright, head to the park. I’ll meet you there.”

“Can you stay on the phone?”

“Yeah.” He looked up at the stranger. “My friend lost his friend. I’m going to help look for him.” He turned and left, already knowing he’d get no reply from the silent man. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and glanced back to see him following like a lost puppy. He sighed softly. 

“Who were you talking to?”

“I found a hurt crow in the park and this dude helped me patch it up. I’m coming with a crow and the guy now.” Jake paused, and he heard Quentin get nervous again. “He’s chill though, I promise. Oh.” Jake looked at the guy. “You could help us look I guess. Wait, Quen, what does he look like?”

He was talking more because he was so panicked, but he didn’t feel it at all. 

“He is really tall and has brown hair. Maybe 6’5? Maybe more? H-he has two different eye colors and a scar-“

Jake stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the stranger. “Is he wearing blue coveralls?”

“Y-yes? Did you find him?”

What were the fucking odds. “Uh, yeah. Come to the park.” He ended the call and held the bird in both hands now, staring at the guy. 

“Michael?” He got a small head tilt. Jake snorted a bit and shook his head. “Today has been a day.” He muttered. “I’m Jake.” A flash of recognition came across Michael’s eyes, but nothing more. 

“Alright, come on. Quentin is worried about you.” He motioned with his head to keep walking and went towards the direction Quentin said he was coming from. 

It was almost funny to see his friend running over at full speed, relief plastered on his face. “How did you-“ Quentin wheezed and panted hard, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Funny story, he helped me patch the crow up.” Jake shrugged and looked at Michael, who was staring blankly at Quentin before walking over to him and grabbing his head a bit too tight and making him stand up. 

“‘M fine! Just tired.” He smiled, which smushed his cheeks more against Michael’s hands. “Don’t run off like that again! I was worried about you.” He said to Michael, and he let go of his face. 

Jake watched in interest at how they interacted. Michael locked eyes with him, then back to Quentin. 

“That’s Jake! The one I talk about a lot?” Michael gave Quentin the smallest of nods. Jake heard many things about Michael before Quentin, so seeing how much the man did not act how he was previously told made him feel something. He wasn’t sure what. 

Quentin really had a way with people. Jake looked down at the crow, which was asleep now. He shuffled it carefully in his arms to get a better hold. “So, Mr. GoodyTwoShoes snuck himself and Michael out?”

This caused Quentin to blush hard. “You’re not going to tell anyone right?”

Of course Quentin would make him feel happy. He was so adorable. “Of course not.” Jake sighed with a smile and shook his head. “I’m doing the same thing too.”

“Right..” Quentin said, now realizing that fact. “We should get back.” Jake nodded in agreement and looked at Michael, who was just blankly staring at him. 

Quentin noticed and smiled a bit. “Do you want me to see if you can start joining me with our meetings?” 

Jake shrugged. “It’s up to Michael.” He turned on his heel and began to walk back to the hospital. He heard Quentin talking to Michael for a bit before walking faster for the few feet he was behind and nudged Jake. 

“Michael likes the idea. Do you want to?”

“Sure.” He wasn’t going to get his hopes up though. It would mean spending more time with Quentin, that was a fact, but the odds of Doctor Carter agreeing to another person in this meeting? It’s most likely a big no. 

So when they managed to sneak back in, getting Michael to his room first and accidentally stumbling into the man himself, he was shocked to hear him almost instantly agree to the proposal. 

“It may be good for you too, Jake.” He had said. That was a possibility, but he didn’t think much would come out of it. 

Doctor Carter planned their next meeting to include Michael, after seeing Michael also agree to it. Quentin was all smiles after that, and it was contagious. Only Quentin could get him this.. this happy. 

He thought he would have to be fighting his crash all day with the help of weed, but he didn’t have to. Not today, at least. Jake hid the weed he got and flopped on his bed. 

Honestly, he was looking forward to the meeting. Jake texted Quentin until he couldn’t stay awake any longer, which is how he fell asleep nowadays. He loved their nighttime conversations and hearing Quentin talk about anything and everything. 


End file.
